Sisters of the Origin
by ImmortalBella
Summary: Have you ever wondered where vampires came from? What if it had been right in front of you the whole time? When Edward leaves Bella in NM, a change is awakened inside her. And she faces what she has been all along. A few references from Blood Plus, RXR
1. The Vision

_**Here's a new story that I wrote a long time ago and decided to put up for people to read so, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I wrote it!:)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Hunting. Tracking. No matter what I did I still couldn't get her off my mind.

_Bella._ Even her name caused me to instantly stop and drop into the fetal position.

Then came her image, the very last time I saw her. Broken, on the verge of shattering completely, her beautiful face in a contort of pain, confusion, and sadness.

Even though it killed me to make the decision of leaving her, and to this day it still kills me, I left her--the woman I would forever love for all eternity, my Bella.

But I would rather be killed over and over again then see Bella . . . dead. Lifeless. I would have to die too if that were to ever happen.

The last image I had of her ripped through me, causing my dead, gone heart to ache--the large, gaping hole shuddered, threatening to consume entirely. But I didn't care anymore; the pain had already consumed me the moment I could no longer smell her wonderful scent, hear her heart beat, taste and touch her soft, warm lips . . .

I jumped up. I _had_ to see her. I wanted to, and _needed_ to. The plan was already forming in my head.

I would go see her, make sure she's okay, I wouldn't let her see me . . . how would she react to me? How would _I_ react to her? No doubt I would grovel on my knees at the mere sight of her glorious beauty and beg for her forgiveness--I wanted more than anything to hold her safe and secure in my arms, hear her heart beat . . .

_I must go now._ But before I could start running to the nearest airport, my cell phone vibrated in my jeans pocket.

I quickly got it out and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Alice. Perfect timing too, she must already know of my decision to go see Bella. _Bella._

I smiled, hope cheering me for the first time since I left my reason for existing.

"Yes, Alice?" I put the phone to my ear, no doubt she'll beg to come with me, after all, Bella and Alice were as close as real sisters.

"Oh, Edward! Can I _please_ come? I want to see Bella too!" She whined in her high soprano voice.

I held back a laugh, it's been so long since I've heard my favorite sister's whiney toned voice.

"Fine. But please let me see her first before you go barging in." After all, what if she's moved on? What if she's happy there without me? I could not possibly take away her happiness by selfishly putting myself back into her life.

As if sensing what I was thinking, Alice quickly reassured me.

"She hasn't moved on Edward. If I know Bella, she probably never will without you." She spoke quietly, not wanting to upset me and I sighed.

"Alice, you can't know that for sure." This was a touchy subject for me, and I wanted to change the subject--quickly.

"But, Edward, I _do_ know. I'm not keeping tabs on her, honest I'm not, but I still _see_ her in my visions--and I _know_ Bella, she wouldn't---" Suddenly Alice gasped, and I heard a _clunk_ sound as if she just dropped the phone.

"Alice? Alice!" I yelled into the phone--just knowing that she must be having a vision, a terrible one at that if she dropped the phone.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be there right now to see what she was seeing.

A few long seconds later, I heard Alice get back on, breathing hard.

"We have to get to Forks _now_." She panted, her voice strained.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" I asked anxiously, worrying that Bella might be involved with the vision that clearly scared Alice.

"It--it--" she stuttered, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's Bella! Edward, I can't see her anymore! She's vanished completely!"

And just like that, my cheerful hope of reuniting with my Bella dissipated into nothing. Nothing. Just as I visualized Bella, her precious face expressionless, her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine as the illusion of her slowly disappeared into the darkness behind the trees.

* * *

_**The next part will be in Bella's POV . . . Plz review!:)**_


	2. Voices

_**This is a chapter I really enjoyed because it builds up suspense to the plot, I just hope you readers enjoy it too!:)**_

_**~K.K**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Twilight Saga, it is owned by a spectacular and brilliant mind known as Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

***Bella's POV***

I can't believe that this would happen to me again. For weeks now Jacob - my best friend - has not talked to me for some odd reason. Ever since we started hanging out together, we've become so close and inseparable, I rely on him more than anyone.

Then when I finally work up the nerve to go down to Billy's to talk to Jake myself, he ends up leaving me too. Ever since I started doing stupid and reckless things, I've been hearing Edward's voice inside my head . . . so clearly that it actually felt like he was there beside me.

But now his velvet voice has been replaced by a sinister, threatening voice. She's been inside my head a while now.

It all started with a dream that became a nightmare.

* * *

I dreamed I was in a beautiful, mystical place - for a second I thought it was Edward's meadow, but this place was _different_. So light, free, and open. And so . . . _familiar_ too.

Have I possibly been here? No, I've never been in a place that was so close to perfection. The meadow I was standing in - with a shock I realized that the only thing I had on was a light blue dress - was glistening with light. Countless butterflies fluttered around, each one a different shade of color.

I looked up and first saw the ginormous castle - made of dark stones and lighter stones - sitting promptly on a hill shrouded in tall trees about a mile away from where I was.

Then I saw that the bright and burning sun was behind me and the shining and silent full moon was in front of me.

It suddenly grew dark - as if day suddenly turned to night - and then the beautiful castle burst into red hot flames and then those flames flamed up into the meadow in front of me.

I looked around me frantically, the angry smoke from the fire intoxicating my lungs and I began coughing slightly.

Then, out of the red flames in front of me, - directly below where the sun was just a moment ago - came a girl, and I gasped.

She - she was me! My face, my pale skin, even my long mahogany - almost black hair, all of my features . . . who is this girl?

But as she came closer, I noticed our differences in appearance. Her hair was as straight as a board while mine was somewhat curly, the only thing she wore was a dress that was the exact replica of mine, except hers was scarlet red.

But then her eyes . . . were _glowing_ - yeah, actually glowing as bright as a firefly's light in the darkest of nights - a blood red color and the black pupil of her eyes were narrowed just like a snake's eye.

As I stood there, unable to say a word, and staring in horror at her, she slowly smiled a menacing and evil smile at me.

"Hello . . . big sister . . ." She purred in a voice that was more velvet and ringing than mine - or anyone's for that matter. It made my skin crawl.

And that ended the nightmare - I immediately sat up panting, gasping, and drenched in sweat, even my hair was wet and sticky.

And ever since then, her voice has been in my head - chasing Edward's soft, velvet, and silk voice away from my mind.

* * *

**I told you this would happen, but you just didn't listen to me.** Her voice told me as I clutched my knees tighter to my chest.

"Go away." I told the voice in my weak, hoarse voice. I came straight home and to my room after I left Jake's house this afternoon.

**You cannot sentence me away, **she laughed darkly, the sound echoing in my mind. **I am a part of you Bella. The darker part.**

I mean, why did Jacob go and tell me all that crap anyway? I thought, trying to ignore her voice.

**Because he got tired of you, that's why.**

_Ugh! Shut up!_ I thought, standing up and grabbing at the roots of my hair, closing my eyes forcefully.

**You know it's true. He got tired of you just as your precious Edward did. Because you are nothing special to them. **Her cold, heartless words hit me hard, and it was true. I'm nothing special.

Jacob gave up on me because he finally realized that hey, he's never going past friendship with me. And then Edward. _Edward_, finally saw that I was just a worthless human that wasn't good enough for him and all of his glorious perfection. He didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me anymore . . . but I still loved and wanted him.

Nothing in this world would ever change that.

* * *

_**Reviews make me smile and write more!:)**_


	3. Unraveling

_**Grand Chapter Three! Let's see what happens to Bella!;)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or even Midnight Sun . . . however, I do own a small collection of the books I DID create.:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Before I could even think of why and where and what I was doing, I was already in my truck and driving away. Down a familiar road. Down a forbidden road that caused so much heart ache - I nearly turned back around, but I held strong and managed to survive until I reached my destination.

The Cullen's house. I bit my lip nervously out of habit. Why am I here? Again?

Before I could reason with myself, my feet - or maybe my gaping hole of a heart - were carrying me up the porch steps. I hesitantly twisted the knob of their grand front door and found it surprisingly unlocked. Figures. Who in their right mind would come all the way out _here_ anyways?

I slowly walked in, why should I even be here? There was nothing left here without _them,_ without _him._

At that thought I snapped my head up and walked up their grand staircase - ignoring the fact that their once cozy furniture were all covered up in white sheets.

I made my way to Edward's room - opening the door to my sanctuary, my personal heaven where his cold, marble, loving arms awaited me.

But no one awaited me here. He would never come back.

I looked around at his room, - nothing was draped and hidden in white sheets at least - noticing that his sweet smell still lingered here . . . even after all this time, but then I noticed something lying on the black leather couch.

As I sat on the couch I noticed what it was. It was a blank letter, pen, and a sticky note attached to the blank letter.

I gently peeled the sticky note off the letter and brought it closer to my face and with shock I realized who it was from.

It was from Alice.

_I knew that one day you would stop by here, I know what your intentions are, so go right ahead and let your feelings out - you better not bottle it all in! Love you._

_Always Your Sister,_

_Alice_

I felt my tears build up and then finally gush over, spilling unto Alice's note as they went. My Alice. My sweet, wonderful sister Alice . . .

I held the note against my chest - close to my heart, and went over what she said.

My intentions? What intentions?

I looked at the blank letter and pen, trying to understand what Alice was telling me . . . but came up as blank as the letter itself.

_Alice, what could you have meant?_ I wondered as I took the note, letter, and pen into my hands and quickly got out of there before the pain and hurt got to be too much for me.

When I got home, I began making Charlie's dinner - since I haven't had much of an appetite to eat that much lately - absentmindedly, wondering about what Alice said and then about Jacob . . . who had just hurt me a few hours ago, he made his own gaping hole into me now - not as large as the one Edward left, but large enough.

And then I realized that I was friendless, alone. Sure, there was Angela and Mike but for some reason I wasn't ever able to be real close friends with them as I had been with Jacob.

I heard Charlie pull up, and I got the table set for us.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie greeted me, smiling away - oblivious to my unhappy mood. He took his seat at the table and I took mine.

"Hi Dad." I greeted back, trying to sound cheery as I nibbled on my yeast roll while he eagerly dug into his porkchop.

So after a few minutes of comfortable silence, a thought occurred to me . . . and before I could even think about it, my mouth opened.

"Dad?" I said, and he looked up at me from his half-eaten plate of food.

I took a deep breath, but followed my gut feeling.

"I'm really glad I have a dad like you. And nothing will ever replace that in my heart, Dad, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I absolutely love you. You'll always be the best dad in my heart." _In my soul._

He just stared at me with wide, startled eyes - probably wondering where all this came from all of a sudden, but I didn't even know myself.

But then he smiled one of his crinkly-eyed Charlie smiles.

"Thanks for that Bells. But where did this come from?"

"Just . . . thought you should . . . know." I shrugged, and smiled back.

"Well . . . you're the best daughter any father could ask for . . . just thought you should know." He barely could say the words, Charlie and I weren't exactly comfortable with expressing our feelings - which is why I'm still stuck wondering on what came over me to say those things.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, getting up to lightly kiss his cheek, which he returned with a peck on mine.

* * *

When it was evening time, I went around back to take out the trash. Funny, I think I can relate to trash with all that I've been through. It's nothing - I'm nothing. It's worthless in value - I'm worthless in value. I sighed. I think I've lost my mind.

**Bella.** Her voice - whoever she was - called to me from deep within the forest behind me.

I gazed toward it, trying to see past the deep shadows.

I walked forward as a unique icy burn unraveled within me, compelling me to run into the woods . . . where a part of me awaits to be awakened.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, Edward's POV will be coming up next. Don't forget to review!:)**_


	4. Forgotten and The Remembered Memories

_**Thanks so much to my two reviewers: ravenlovestwilight and Will love ever come!:) I was hoping for more reviews but.... all well, I guess it's better than nothing!**_

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the Twilight Saga!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

I met up with Alice in Forks, everyone else would get here a few hours later. Alice had my Volvo shipped here ahead of time so she was already in the passenger seat and I in the driver's seat.

"Alice." I spoke through clenched teeth, wondering futively about my Bella while driving to her house. "Show me the vision."

She looked at me with sad golden eyes but showed me the vision.

As I peered into her mind I saw my Bella sitting on a forest floor that looked similar to the woods here in Forks. Her skin was so pale . . . paler than even a vampire. She looked thinner - like she hasn't been eating much the past couple of days. There were dark bags under her eyes - signaling that she was tired, and hasn't had much sleep. Even her always beautiful and warm chocolate brown eyes were tired and . . . heart-breakingly sad, like there was no more life within their depths.

But then I noticed that her clothes were torn, and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. She was in pain, and I could not hold back the undeniably crushed whimper that escaped my lips. This was my fault. If I had never left her this would not have happened to her. It was entirely my fault.

Then I noticed that Alice was holding something back, not showing me the rest of her vision.

"Alice, please show me the rest of the vision." I said through my teeth, gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was still infuriated at myself.

Alice didn't answer me, she just stared at me with mournful, sympathetic eyes.

"Alice?"

"I don't want to show you the rest, it will upset you even more."

I closed my eyes - but not for long since I was still driving - and let out a long, exasperated breath.

"_Please_ Alice. I need to know what happened to her." Only at the end did my voice break.

She gave me a long look before deciding.

"Okay . . . but I warned you."

The vision continued where Alice left off. Bella still there, bleeding and in pain, trying to hold her self together.

Then someone came from the dark shadows behind her - and I very nearly broke the steering wheel right off. This - this person, _monster_, was seething in evil and dark nature. She had short mahogany hair - the very same color as Bella's - and her skin was so white that it seemed to glow. As I took a better look at her I noticed that she looked very similar to Bella - except I could tell she was a demon and my Bella was indeed an angel compared to the monster of this woman.

Not only that, but her eyes . . . were blood red and _glowing_, shining, and shimmering - absolutely dazzling if it weren't that her eyes' pupil's was slitted like that of a snake's or a cat's and those eyes portrayed all the countless innocent lives she has killed. This woman was a cold-blooded killer, and she was making her way to Bella.

I couldn't stand seeing this, but I needed to know if Bella was going to be okay.

As the woman walked to Bella, I noticed how oddly graceful she moved, almost as if floating, it was strangely hypnotizing to watch her walk, yet terrifying to see how close she was getting to my Bella.

Suddenly Bella groveled over, shaking convulsively, her hands at her chest as if to prevent her heart from beating itself out. Then, she screamed a blood-hurdling scream that echoed off the trees.

If vampires could cry, I would be bursting into tears in this moment of hearing her pain-filled scream. I've never, ever heard Bella cry out and _scream_ in pain like that - I could barely keep a grip on my sanity, seeing her in this much pain, the gaping black hole of my heart burned and shook, making me feel pain that she was in pain.

Then she began coughing up blood, blood streamed down from her ears and her gorgeous eyes. _Why was this happening to her?_ What had she done to deserve this torment? Whatever it was, I'd gladly take the punishment for her if it meant that she would never feel any pain like this again.

I saw the woman smile an evil, hate-filled smile directly at Bella. Then the woman moved blindingly fast - faster than even a vampire - and picked Bella up by her fragile neck and lifted her off the ground.

"NO!!" I shouted, snarling, as Alice's vision went black. Totally and completely black.

"Alice!" I turned towards her.

"There's nothing I can do anymore Edward. Everytime I try to look into Bella's future and see where she is, there's nothing there." Alice shuddered, not liking the fact that she can't see Bella anymore. "It's all hollow and dark."

"Keep trying Alice, she has to be out there somewhere." I urged, because if she wasn't . . . I didn't even want to think the possibility of Bella not existing in this world. This world holds no value for me if she's truly gone from it.

* * *

We arrived at Charlie's house shortly after, his police cruiser already parked in the Swan driveway.

_I guess I'll tune into the news . . . _Charlie's thoughts were grumbled because there was nothing new on sports, and I almost laughed at the fact that he's still a sports finatic.

Alice and I walked up to the front door of Chief Swan's house that Bella should be in now. We knocked on the door and I grew tense, Charlie most likely hates me since I hurt his daughter, though I never meant to. . . .

"Yes? Chief Swan's residence." Charlie said as he opened the door.

"Hi Charlie . . . um, we were wondering if Bella might be home?" Alice asked politely, her smile already dazzling him and his incoherent thoughts. But why does he look at us as if we were strangers?

"Bella? And who is that? Is she in trouble?" he asked with authority as his thoughts disturbed me. _Poor kids, they must be lost or something._

"Charlie?" Alice said, alarmed now, throwing me a quick look that was too quick for Charlie to notice. "It's me, Alice! And this is Edward, we're looking for your daughter who's our friend, Bella!"

Charlie seemed confused by Alice's sudden outburst and words.

"Daughter? I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I don't have any kids, and I sure don't know anyone by the name of Bella." He said, shutting the door and thinking, _crazy kids_, as both me and Alice stared at the shut door in shock and confusion.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

As I ran further and further into the ever darkening woods, I suddenly - from out of nowhere - got a sharp, defined, horizontal cut on the side of my neck. I put my palm over it, puzzled by how nothing could have made it appear like that.

I touched warm, sticky liquid and knew that I would be bleeding as the pain started stinging a little. Very little actually.

**Bella. **She called again, and, as if my instincts took over, I started running to the place where I had to be.

But as I ran through the trees I realized that they were blurring a little, but I couldn't stop. No pit-stops, my instincts were telling me.

I felt another sharp, perfect horizontal cut slice through my upper arms, legs, stomach, lower arms, and the pain came to me full force. I lost my balance and stumbled over something - probably my own feet - and started tumbling down a hill.

I landed on my knees in a small clearing that rained in the twilight setting, and found that my clothes were a bit torn and shredded and that my blood was seeping through my clothes in little patches everywhere - thankfully I was wearing a dark purple long sleeve v-neck and jeans.

The pain . . . well, there wasn't exactly any pain left, which I found bizarre since I have bruises and cuts all over me.

But then it hit me that I wasn't alone, and thatthe presence I was feeling burning deep down inside me was not good at all. And it was familiar. But I couldn't place the familiarity, it was like someone went in my mind and scrambled up some things. I was so confused.

_Ba-dump!_

My hands flew to my chest as my heart made an unsteady impulse - and another, and another . . .

The beating of my frantic heart filled my senses and I felt a cold, soft, and enchanting blackness wrap around me until it felt as if I were in a human-shaped cocoon. I screamed at the feeling - hating that it was happening all over again. Wait, _again?_

Then came the image of two tiny black-haired children grasping each other's hands. One had chocolate brown eyes, and the other had caramel brown eyes. Both were abnormally pale and stunningly adorable. The one with chocolate brown eyes held the one with caramel brown eyes close to her; tucking her head under her chin and stroking her glossy midnight hair. She whispered something in another language soothingly to the girl.

Then another image came of the same two girls, except this time they were older - probably around the ages of fifteen or sixteen. The one with chocolate brown eyes had the exact same hair as me - long, curly, and very dark and wearing a dark blue dress . . . And then the one with carmel brown eyes had long, straight dark hair and she was wearing a scarlet dress - wait, holy crow! It _can't _be! My nightmare? Me and her?

Then I saw the two of us fighting like . . . like vampires.

We were in an ancient time, in an ancient castle, both loathing and hating each other as we continued to fight each other, never giving in to the other. We were . . . twin sisters, and we were both each other's worst enemy. _How? _And _why?_

Then I felt her slick and deadly hand wrap around my neck in a deathly grip. She raised me up above her - but I still had my eyes closed, fearing of what I would see of her.

My heart began beating violently - faster than even a hummingbird's wings, if possible.

And a complete downpour of emotions crashed over me like a tidal wave in the midst of a storm. Emotions like hatred, anger, pain, sadness, and . . . love.

I opened my eyes and met her cold, deadly, blood red and glowing eyes, and it all came down upon me, all of the memories we shared.

"Diva . . ." I whispered, and she smiled coldly.

* * *

_**Ooooo, Charlie's memories have been wiped clean, but by who or what? And now Bella has remembered her lost memories, but WHAT is it that she has remembered? Next chapter: Killer.**_

_**~K.K**_


	5. The Queens

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been super busy! And I was kind of hoping that I'd get more reviews . . . oh well!:D And now it's time for the next chapter in Sisters of the Origin!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

"So, you finally remember?" she asked, her voice seething in hatred and anger.

_Did_ I remember? It all seemed really hazy at the moment . . .

She dropped me, and I fell into a heap on the forest floor, coughing and gasping for air. When I finally gained my composure back, I looked back up at her—but she wasn't even looking at me.

"Why are you _here_, Diva?" I asked, a familiar irritation and anger arising within me.

She looked down at me with a cold-hearted smile.

"I was always inside you, you know," she began. "They made you forget. They made _us_ forget."

"Who?" I asked, and her deadly smile grew more pronounced.

"You really don't remember . . ." she laughed a familiar cold and heartless laugh, "I suppose you'll remember eventually, just as I did."

Something hit me—powerful things were coming back to me all at once and it was hard to sift through it.

"Tell me."

She knew what I was getting at.

"Thanks to your precious _Edward, _he freed me of my prison within your mind," she spoke while I flinched at his name being said in such a vile manner. "When he left you, he opened the darkness to your heart, and set me free. My soul resurrected my body—and I found myself still locked within your mind . . . as more darkness formed within you."

I closed my eyes, trying to banish Diva's presence.

"You were right to hate them, to want to make them suffer," she coaxed, taking a step closer to me.

I shook my head violently. "No."

"Join me big sister, and you can have your revenge on the whole lot of them."

I looked into her eyes, completely astonished. Why would she want to help me? In anything?

"Think about it—we're the most dominant force in this world. Together we would be unstoppable."

And then I saw the monster shine through her red eyes. She wasn't in it to help me, she only wanted to kill—to kill the kindness within me and make me a monster. Like her.

"No, Diva. I will not harm them." I stood up.

"Oh? And why is that sister?" she asked me, seeming amused.

I took a deep breath, and admitted the unbearable truth.

"Because I love them, Diva, I could never harm them," I spoke softly and kindly, hoping she would understand.

She snickered at me, and I knew that this monster—who's murdered thousands of innocent lives—would never understand love and forgiveness.

"And I will not let you harm them either," I vowed, crouching into a familiar fighting stance.

"Is that so?" she said pleasantly, slipping into her familiar fighting stance, challenging me.

"Yeah," I whispered as I felt a familiar sensation burn in my eyes, and shine through.

My true blue eyes were glowing just like Diva's.

And we collided.

Our fists hit each other with crushing, inhuman force that shook the trees around us and even made the air around us heavier.

We slammed our hands together, locking them as our fingers intertwined in a death grip as we snarled viciously at each other—both of our growls sounding nothing like a vampire's, it was deeper, and even more dangerous.

"Big sister . . . why are you trying to kill me?" she asked in her evil, velvety voice, echoing words from our bitter past.

"Because you are evil Diva, a threat to everyone's existence, and I must stop you."

She laughed darkly.

"Stop me?" she questioned, doubting my abilities because I've only just awakened.

"I can." I spat out, barring my teeth as I pushed her with my new profound strength.

She crashed into a tree as I felt the familiar power sear and thrive throughout my veins. My blood was changing . . .

Diva roared and ran swiftly to me. She slashed my arm—the exact same place where I had cut my arm on my birthday at the Cullen's house—with her sharp finger nails.

My new blood spilled unto the forest floor without a scent at all—and I could barely feel the pain because it quickly began sealing back up.

Diva's left hand that she had struck me with was covered in my blood.

I slung my arm that was still covered in my blood at Diva. She quickly jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on a high tree branch in front of me.

She sniffed at my blood that was dripping from her hand.

"I see your blood has finally changed . . ." she whispered, and then continued when I made no move to speak. "Do you know what they call us now sister?" she asked, but answered anyway, "They call us the Queens."

I knew this—several of our kind, vampires, began calling us that before we . . .

"And the only way a Queen can die is if the other Queen's blood strikes directly at her heart . . ." she explained, studying my blood that coated her white alabaster.

Then she looked down at me and smiled cynically as if we both knew that that was not true. "Or so they say," she finished sadly, and I saw a glimpse of my true, sweet, and innocent little sister pass through her eyes. Before I could do anything, though, the cold, evil Diva returned.

"It was awful fun playing with you again, big sister, but I must be off. Until we meet again . . ." she said, standing up as two horribly rugged blackish-reddish wings sprouted forth from her back—ripping through the back of her shirt.

She laughed one last evil laugh before taking off, faster than even a plane, in the opposite direction of my home . . . Forks.

But it was no longer my home, I couldn't go back there. I was now officially banished. Because I wasn't a part of that world anymore—the human world—I was something more . . .

And I suddenly knew why Alice left that letter for me.

I found a boulder and sat on it. I got out the black letter and pen. She said for me to let my feelings out . . .

I _knew_ who I wanted this letter to be for . . . for the one who changed my world so drastically.

_Edward,_ I began writing, and I poured my heart out to the only man who I ever loved, who still has my heart . . .

* * *

_**Awww, don't you just love Edward and Bella**_—_**even when they're far apart? I do!:) So did you like the bit between Bella and Diva? If so, then plz review!:)**_

_**~Kayla**_


	6. Letter

**WOW! Thx for your awesome reviews guys!:D I certainly hope for more in the future but for now I'm just so happy that you guys reviewed!**

**Diclaimer: Don't you just get tired of disclaimer's? I mean, it's like for the 100th time I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

After I had written the letter, I called upon my new powers . . . and let my own wings unfold.

Two beautiful sapphire blue with a tint of white like snow wings sprouted from the small of my back. They ripped through my shirt in the process, and I noticed how oddly angel-like they were too.

But this was not the case, because I knew what they were.

Dragon wings. And my blood was a strange mixture between dragon, human, and even had vampire-like venom in it too, so it had _special_ properties. It also had no scent and no appeal . . . but was the most deadliest out there.

I briefly wondered what Edward would say, what he would do . . . if he saw me like this. How would they all act if they saw me like this?

My true self . . . a chiropteran. The Queen, the creator, of all vampires. _His_—_our_ kind.

. ~ * ~ .

I swooped down to the Cullen's house, but instead of going through the whole empty house like I did last time, I went directly to Edward's room. I opened the unlocked glass door at the very end of his room and glided silently in.

I rested against his soft, black leather couch and took in his precious scent one last time.

One silver-glistening tear fell down on the letter I placed on his couch. With a smile, I stepped away from the little pieces of my heart I had left—

Then I smelled _them._ _They_ were coming.

Here? Now? I could _not_ let them see me!

I ran out the still opened-door of his room and shut it as I jumped out, and flew away. _Far_ away.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Why doesn't Charlie remember Bella? Why doesn't _anyone_ around here remember Bella?" Alice asked herself out loud as we drove back home. We had already went by Forks High School and discovered that no one knew or had even heard of Bella—and this included her most closest human friends: Angela, Mike, Ben, and Jessica—and that their were no records of Isabella Swan whatsoever.

"I don't know . . . it's as if she had never existed . . ." I mumbled under my breath to no one because that simply could not be.

"This isn't good at all," Alice continued as she searched Bella's future—which was still black with nothing.

I parked my Volvo in our old garage that severely needed cleaning, and tried to block out everyone's thoughts—they had all arrived minutes ago.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us, I barely noticed that our old furniture was now uncovered and that the room looked like we had never moved away.

Esme came and hugged me fiercely.

_You will never leave us again,_ she thought, and I kissed her cheek and drew back.

"Carlisle, we have some problems." I opened up the conversation.

"Major problems." Alice said, still uneasy even though Jasper was now beside her, holding her hand and trying to calm her frantic emotions.

Carlisle's forehead creased in worry at the look on our faces and tones of our voices.

"What is it son?" he asked, and we both explained everything to them, including the horrific vision Alice had of Bella.

"Maybe we should do a sweep around the woods here in Forks," Jasper amended, now holding Alice and patting her back reassuringly.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get lucky and find this woman who hurt Bella." Emmett pondered while thinking, _How could someone pick on defenseless Bella like that? I'll kill'em when I find'em!_

I looked at Emmett sharply, grinning because he clearly loathed this unknown woman as much as I do. "Not before me Emmett."

He grinned back. "But I do get to help right?"

"Of course." And he extended his fist towards mine as I smacked my fist with his.

. ~ * ~ .

Everyone journeyed out in pairs of two, going in different directions to try and find clues to the whereabouts of Bella.

I lingered back, my feet automatically carrying me up the stairs and to my room. Right before I opened my door, I was hit be Bella's scent.

Had she been here recently? Her scent was still the same, no, even better than I remember. It was so luscious and fragrant that I ran into my room, inhaling.

I sighed, closing my eyes in contentment of her precious scent. It was so strong that it felt as if she were in my room right now, but my eyes did a sweep of the room to find that I was in fact alone.

My eyes locked on a letter that was addressed to me, lying on my black leather couch . . . which was covered in Bella's scent.

I swiftly sat down in the spot where Bella must have sat—inhaling her scent even more, when I realized something.

Her scent was . . . _different,_ but I couldn't figure out what it was . . . it was indecipherable.

Thinking that the letter might lead me to my Bella, I swiftly took it and opened it. I gasped as Bella's scent blasted me as if she had just hugged me. I noticed her handwriting immediately.

_Edward,_

_I wanted to write to you in case i never get the chance to tell you how I truly feel for you, and I know I have disappeared, but please know that I'm okay and you don't need to worry._

_Edward, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I thought you did too. But no matter how you feel for me, I need you to know how __**I **__feel. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the whole world_—_'cause you're my world, and nothing will ever change that. You are the one I fell in love with and in doing so, I gave you a part of my very soul_—_and I will never regret that. Please know that you DO have a soul Edward, and it is the most beautiful soul I have ever felt._

_When you left, you took my heart, my soul, my __**being**__ away with you. I will always be yours, for you still have all of me._

_I love you Edward Cullen, and please give my regards to the others too. Tell Alice that I love her as if she were my own sister. But you will always be . . . my one and only._

_My heart belongs to you, do not forget that I love you._

_Always,_

_Your Bella_

I was shaking so hard from my unshed tears that I had to re-read the last few lines. I sunk deeper into my black leather couch and dropped my head in my hands, letting misery take me.

She loved me beyond conception, and she thought that I didn't feel the same. How could I have lied and left her like that? My one true reason for existing? Sure, yes, I wanted her to have a normal, happy human life, but she never moved on . . . Alice was right, as always.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!:) Plz review!**


End file.
